lovleysunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
LovleySunny
Lovley Estelle Sunny (aka. LovleySunny) is the original Sunny. She is a female pegasus pony, and you wouldn't risk being her friend. She is an English speaker. History LovleySunny lived with her old sister Nightfall in the Canterlot Castle, with a chosen occupation as serving to Princess Luna. Nightfall accepted it, but LovleySunny hesitated. At night, LovleySunny would roam around the castle grounds, searching for anyone that is another relative of hers. She also questioned how did she get to the Canterlot Castle. She doesn't even remember being born. Where are hers and Nightfall's parents? She only knew what Nightfall told her. She told her that they do have a father, and his name was Robert Tudorache (aka. Robert), but neither of them had no idea where he is. One day, LovleySunny decided to sneak out of the castle, leaving her sister, and everything she had behind. She was a filly while this was happening, around 8 years old. Experienced in fighting, sneaking and protecting by her old sister, Sunny knew how to get past the guards. While she was on her way, she found a little ear accessory, shaped like a wing. It was red and black. She put it on her ear, and continued, until she found a town called Canterlot. She paid to get a room in a hotel with the money she took from her sister. There, sat a bit, and then asked the waiter if she can get some food. After a crunch, she went to sleep. When she woke up, she left the room, so she can enjoy the city for a while. While she was walking, she saw a pegasus pony with yellow hair, and green fur. She wanted get to the train station, so she asked him, since everyone else seemed nervous or busy. When she asked him, he said he was getting to the exact same location too. She asked his name. His name was Dan Daniel Doge (aka. Doge). While they were walking to the train station, he asked her about her wing accessory. Sunny said she found it in the castle gardens. Doge said it reminds him of his brother Robert Tudorache. Sunny, surprised, said that Robert Tudorache is her father. They galloped to the train station. They traveled to Ponyvile, where they found Robert Tudorache, and continued living together, but Sunny didn't forget about Nightfall. Relationships LovleySunny has a a good relationship with others, but she isn't very social. In fact, she is asocial. She has quite a few friends and family members: * Jason Pelletier (Brother/Sister) * Adnan * Lizzie Sarah Chavez / Kitty-Chan * Robert Tudorache (Father) * Jacob Martyn Paul Surgenor * Luna * Tai Lesniewicz * MLGDRAX * Zoka * Dan Daniel Doge (Uncle) * Melanie CakeArt She has a not very great relationship with Nightfall. Physical Description Her coat/fur color is bright pink, and her mane is brown and light brown and it's quite short. Each eye has a different color. Her left eye is medium red, and her right eye is dark reddish-brown. She has two black scars on her eyes. The scar on her left eye is on the superior eyelid, and the scar on her right eye is on the inferior eyelid. She wears a little eat accessory shaped as a wing. It's black and medium red. Her wings are slowly drifting to black, then to medium red. Personality LovleySunny is very open-minded. She can be kind if she wants to, but if she doesn't want to, it's because of an obvious reason. She's also very asocial, and she loves challenges. LovleySunny is very empathic and quite emotional. However, she is vulnerable to possession mostly by Sunny.ExE. Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iwYHk_SwNA Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfI4joWLspE&t=2s Quotes ''- I wish you only knew how I feel.'' ''- Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, right?'' ''- I miss all of them.'' ''- I know you can't take the host unless the pony agrees, and I will NEVER agree.'' Trivia * The wing accessory on her ear is a memorial of her father Robert Tudorache. * Sunny feels heartbroken whenever one of her friends decides to leave her. * She has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) because the larger amount of her friends left her. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Heroes